With the development of the communication technology, network gradually becomes a platform for acquiring various kinds of information. The network can be used for inquiring information, browsing news, chatting, etc. Now, hot content related to various hot words and hot events has become content more attractive to users. Therefore, how to acquire the hot content for the user to consult has become the focus of research.
In the prior art, the method for acquiring hot content includes: acquiring document data published in a social network by users; mining the document data by means of space vector model and hot words cluster to obtain some individual words; and editing manually these individual words to obtain related hot content.
However, in the process of achieving the present invention, the inventors have realized that the prior art has at least the following problems:
The existing method for acquiring hot content requires editing data manually, which leads to low efficient of acquiring hot content and a waste of manpower.